


了了（52）

by universe_ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_ree/pseuds/universe_ree





	了了（52）

那天晚上蓝海洋也把自己带去的照片烧掉了，其实应该说是他们两个一起烧的。莫长汀当时拿着印有自己本人的相纸往火里投的时候都忍不住笑了，说：“我本来以为这挺不吉利的，但是现在反而觉得很爽诶。”  
蓝海洋也把照片丢进火里，说：“其实我一开始搞摄影都不愿意处理掉废片，总觉得每一张都投入了心思和努力、记录了时间，所以意义重大。然而当家里放不下的时候才发现，这就是纸而已，没有生命，不被别人看到也没有什么价值。”  
莫长汀听罢抬起头看着蓝海洋，说：“师兄，你好像比我想象的要心狠很多。”  
“可能吧，断舍离是难不倒我的。毕竟没什么是永远的，有的人把一些东西留着很久很久，但也终将丢弃的吧。”  
莫长汀若有所思地看了蓝海洋一眼。

两个人烧完东西，清理了一下仓库，然后一起站在门口插着腰看着现在这个不再有何陶的痕迹的空间。墙上什么都没有，地上依然堆满了废铜烂铁和木框，莫长汀说过几天就把仓库也退了，省得每个月还要多交一份租金。  
准备离开的时候，外面突然就下雨了。零下十度，还下雨，D市冬天真是换着法子折磨人。  
还好车就停在仓库门口，他们俩一前一后跑上车。蓝海洋坐在驾驶座上轻轻喘了口气，然后扭开了暖气。一开始出来的风还是挺冷的，他不禁打了个寒颤。  
这时候莫长汀突然把手伸过来，拍了拍蓝海洋羽绒服帽子上被雨水沾湿的地方，问到：“你要不要脱下来？穿着羽绒服也不好开车。”  
蓝海洋点点头，然后就坐在座椅上别扭地脱起衣服，莫长汀在旁边顺势帮他拉下袖子。  
“啊！！扭到了扭到了！”蓝海洋突然叫起来，“我了个去，拉到筋了！！”  
莫长汀一愣，随即笑出声：“你是木头人吗？这样脱个衣服就能扭到？”  
蓝海洋疼得一嘶，发现手臂还真是有点动不了，便皱着眉头痛苦道：“唉不行不行，老了老了。”  
筋骨间的酸胀感让蓝海洋就这样在不怎么宽敞的驾驶座保持着右手臂伸直让莫长汀给他拽下袖子的姿势。莫长汀觉得特别滑稽，干脆把脱下来的衣服往后座一扔，靠在蓝海洋背上闷笑起来，“师兄你好傻啊！”  
蓝海洋在前面抱怨：“哎呀我知道，你快点给我捏一下肩膀，快点，不然我开不了车我们回不去了。”  
“好好好。”莫长汀笑完，就在蓝海洋右肩上按捏起来。  
两个人都哭笑不得，车里气氛就这样变得相当轻松，就好像刚才在仓库里那仿佛葬礼一般的、与过去告别的活动，根本就没有发生。

“师兄你肩膀真的很紧啊。”莫长汀边按边说。  
“毕竟我很宅。”蓝海洋答。  
“所以还是要多运动一下的，举一举铁也好啊，你家有哑铃吗？”莫长汀问。  
“有吧……以前学长搬家舍不得丢，好像给了我几个来着。难道你平时举铁？”  
“看不出来吗？没觉得我肱二头肌很好看吗？”莫长汀笑道。  
蓝海洋一想，平时好像看他脸比较多，还真没怎么注意手臂。  
“不过你按得挺舒服的，有点水平。”蓝海洋转移话题。  
“因为平时都没有人给你按吧，所以我这种三脚猫功夫也能被表扬。”莫长汀说完，像是想起来什么似的，突然又靠近了蓝海洋的耳朵，小声带着邪气说，“我们住在一起吧，这样晚上我可以监督你运动，或者我们可以一起在床上运动一下，要不这儿也行……”  
蓝海洋被这突如其来的气声和再明显不过的暗示弄得倒吸了口气，不过很快还是稳住了心态，背对着莫长汀说，“车上不行，回家再说。”  
“第一次明明就是师兄自己要在车上做的。”莫长汀继续在后面咬他耳朵。  
“不舒服。”蓝海洋解释。  
“我都没有说不舒服啊，其实还挺……”莫长汀其实是想开玩笑逗逗蓝海洋，毕竟在这方面，蓝海洋并不会主动说的。然而开玩笑的话还没说完，莫长汀的右手就被蓝海洋的左手从肩膀上给抓住，“行啦，不开玩笑，今天很累了回去睡觉好吗？”  
“可是我想做。”蓝海洋语气里带着一点撒娇，“我们好久没做了啊。师兄你真的这么禁欲吗？”  
蓝海洋第一反应是想说“不是禁欲，是没你旺盛。”但想想还是算了。

外面雨水打在车身上吧嗒作响，模糊了前后左右的车窗，蓝海洋顺势往后一靠，直接靠在莫长汀身上。莫长汀倒是很自然地接住了他，说：“你可以再靠过来一点的，我又不会撑不住你。”  
蓝海洋确实没用全力，毕竟他一直都觉得莫长汀是瘦弱的，稍稍用力都会折掉的那种。不过听了莫长汀这么说，他决定把全身的力量都交到背后这个人身上。莫长汀的确也好好地接住了他，然后干脆环抱着他，就让他这么靠在自己胸前。  
蓝海洋都不记得自己活到现在有没有像这样靠在另一个男人身上过，然而大概因为在自己的车里总觉得安全又放松，特别还是在不开灯的夜里，他就总会想要尝试很多东西。  
或许这才能解释为什么发生了第一次与莫长汀在车里的做/爱。

完全靠上去的时候蓝海洋才发现莫长汀好像比之前壮了点，但也可能是幻觉？毕竟很久没碰过不记得身材的触感了也说不定。然而他现在更纳闷的是自己也不知道怎么回事哪根筋不对，居然就这样靠到他胸上来了。  
“其实师兄你可以多对我撒撒娇啊。”莫长汀倒是让一切都感觉无比自然，他有点少年气的声音从头顶传来，穿透车周边的雨声，直接飘进蓝海洋的耳蜗。  
“唉我有点累了。”蓝海洋喃喃开口，这一时刻他觉得自己是游离的，就好像身体在地上，脑袋在天空飘着，于是接着说，“最近你把我弄得好累。”  
莫长汀稍稍惊了一下，继而把蓝海洋环抱得更紧，他知道自己其实还有很多的“对不起”想要跟蓝海洋说，不过他也知道那对于蓝海洋来说全都不是需要道歉的东西，而自己现在至少还能这样抱着蓝海洋，至少没有被抛弃。这样的安宁一定要好好保护着，他心想。  
蓝海洋依然靠在莫长汀身上，打了个哈欠，他一抬眼看见头顶的天窗，雨水打在上面，发出闷响。  
“我不知道为什么我们就活得这么沉重了。我不想这样的，长汀。”蓝海洋继续开口，然而听起来仿佛又是自言自语。其实这时候如果他坐起来、坐直了，大概就完全不会想说这些，但就是因为环境突然过于舒适和缥缈，他的话似乎都不想通过大脑，一个接一个的想要挣脱唇齿的束缚。  
“嗯。”莫长汀轻轻给他回应。  
“认识你之前我才不是现在这个鬼样子。我大概是对世界更无所谓一点的，更没有爱一点的。不想付出，但也不想得到。我觉得这样就公平了，我不欠谁的，也不会有来自别人的重量加在我身上。”  
“然后我害你‘在乎’了吗？”莫长汀淡淡地说，顺便还抱着蓝海洋轻轻前后摇。  
“是啊，但我至今也不知道为什么。大概就是因为你好看……没别的了。”  
“师兄，你果然还是好无情啊！”莫长汀假装生气。  
“哈哈，以后你大概还会发现更多我‘不是东西’的地方。”蓝海洋笑，而就在笑出来的一刻，他突然觉得自己刚才好像说了什么关键词似的，赶紧回味了一遍。  
啊，是“以后”——他说了“以后”这两个字。  
莫长汀似乎也因为听到这两个字而惊了一下，虽然这并不是什么突兀的字眼，但是两个人好像同时揣摩出了其中的深意。  
莫长汀曾经问：“我们会有‘以后’的对吧？”  
蓝海洋曾经回答：“我的以后就是你啊。”  
然而那一次，他们都没有在心里把这话当真。  
但现在似乎不一样了。

“怎么了师兄？”见蓝海洋突然不说话了，莫长汀便问道，虽然他大概也知道面前的蓝海洋也在思考着相同的东西。  
“没事，就是觉得……不想再折腾了，我把自己搞得好累，我觉得我以前根本就不会被这样杂乱的感情给影响。”  
“师兄你总是在把现在的自己跟以前的自己作对比，对不对？但你有没有想过，过去的你其实并没有现在这么好？现在才是更丰富完备的形态呢？”  
“哈哈，你怎么说的跟战斗机似的。”蓝海洋嗤笑了一下，“是啊，没有遇到你之前，我说不定没这么看不起自己。”  
“碰到你之后我才觉得更讨厌自己呢。”莫长汀说，“因为你太好了，愤怒也不生气，所有压力和痛苦都自己默默吞了，包容我的一切，那么隐忍。你的好让我很不安，但是又沉醉其中出不来……所以我想我只有赖着你才能不去思考我自己有多讨厌吧……”  
“我有那么好吗？我其实很阴暗很自私的。”蓝海洋有点意外莫长汀会对自己有这样的观察，甚至有点不好意思，于是只好打哈哈。  
但不得不说，他心里一瞬间有种豁然开朗的感觉。他似乎明白了他为什么会最终接受这一段一直让他觉得自己卑微到不行的感情——  
因为他们是平等的。

他们是平等的，而不是一方负责付出、一方负责崇拜。 自己的上一段恋情、以及莫长汀和何陶的恋情，其实都是属于一种不健康的、有着强烈不对等权力关系的感情。但是当他们遇到对方，不论是把姿态放高还是放低，也不论对于哪个人来说，痛苦的程度其实都是一样的。他们都在做着、烦恼着相同的事情。追求着、躲闪着、卑微着、自负着、自卑着。  
这或许才是他想寻求的关系，心态上的脆弱是平等的、坚强与忍耐、还有自省，全都是平等的。  
然而莫长汀是不是也明白这样的心情呢。

蓝海洋想着，干脆用手撑着椅座坐了起来，刚才拉到筋的地方现在已经不太痛了，于是他转过身面对着莫长汀，在黑暗中又仔细探究着他的脸。就是这样似有似无、若隐若现，才是最美好的时刻。  
没有灯光，只有雨声，还有对面人温热的呼吸。蓝海洋轻轻试探，将嘴唇靠过去。唇瓣蜻蜓点水一般掠过对方的嘴唇，又闪躲开。然后是鼻尖的触碰，他摩擦着对面人高挺的鼻梁，从左边小心翼翼又挪到右边，深深吸着他参杂着雨水的味道。冰凉与温热就这样恰到好处的缠绵在一起，像极了他们两人心中相同的纠结。  
莫长汀也喜欢这样在黑暗中被试探的感觉。他轻轻张开嘴，在蓝海洋的五官一次次靠近、拂过自己的时候将自己蠢蠢欲动的气息传达过去。  
就这样玩了好一阵子，两个人终于放开了亲吻起来，亲咬着嘴唇的时候，仿佛连对方嘴角的笑意都被一并吃进去。  
莫长汀像是猫一样爬起来跪在副驾座上，自上而下更主动地去吻蓝海洋，蓝海洋头抵在车窗，手撑着他的肩，不让他整个人的重量都掉下来。越是这样，莫长汀就越笑着使劲，膝盖磕在两个座椅之间的隔断也无所谓。虽然蓝海洋身子有点别扭，但他这时发现莫长汀正在伸手去找他牛仔裤裤裆的开口。  
这姿势未免也太奇怪，蓝海洋稍稍清醒了一下，撇开头小声说：“乖，这样不会舒服的啊，先回家好吗？”  
莫长汀欲火焚身顾不上说话，只剩喉咙里发出的情欲的轻哼以及一刻也停不下的嘴。  
下一秒，他整个人往前趴到蓝海洋身上，这一下不打紧，只是一不小心撞到了方向盘上的喇叭，车突然叭叭一响，点亮了前面一大排仓库门口的声控灯。  
这下莫长汀才总算停下来。

声控灯正好照亮他们半侧的脸，刚才一个踉跄完全倒在蓝海洋身上的莫长汀这时候稍稍拉开一点距离，然后笑着说：“师兄，你就坐这儿，会舒服的，我是想帮你口的。”  
“哈？不、不用了，你不用做这个。”蓝海洋慌忙道，毕竟他们之前可没玩过这个。  
然而莫长汀此时手已经放在他私处，并且感觉到一点点的隆起。于是他把头顶在蓝海洋胸口，呢喃地说：“可是我想，我想你的这个了。”  
蓝海洋庆幸车外面的灯光照不出他此刻一阵红一阵白的脸色。  
“没什么的师兄，我愿意的，我想要你的。”莫长汀说着，身子便滑下去一些，他解开蓝海洋裤子的拉链，将内裤也一齐往下一拉，小心翼翼拿出他期待已久的宝贝。  
蓝海洋怀疑自己紧张到有点颤抖，但是当那个部位也能感觉到莫长汀的气息时，一种精神上的振奋让他不住咽了下口水。

“以前女朋友没有这样做过吗？”莫长汀一边手上套弄着一边问。  
“别问了。”蓝海洋觉得浑身痒痒的，又或者是兴奋的酥麻感。他伸手去抚摸莫长汀的头发，然后听到自己喉咙里发出更加蠢蠢欲动、甚至连自己都有点意外的声响。  
上手完后，莫长汀又往下趴了一点，开始去舔舐。先是两边的囊袋，然后从根部开始去一下下亲吻那根。舌头卷过上面的纹路，留下粘稠的唾液。蓝海洋说不出是什么心情，或许他本来想知道为什么会有人喜欢这样去亲吻另一个男人的这里，但是每当他想要转移注意力的时候，莫长汀舌尖的微微挑动就会将他拉回来，于是他满脑子只剩淫糜的泡泡，嘴里吐出更加急促的呼吸声，和不得不承认的、因为舒服而不由自主冲出口腔的感叹声。  
虽然他觉得这样的行为怎么都有点有失形象，但是任何和“性”有关的事情，分明就是没有规则和形象可言的吧。  
过了一会儿，莫长汀握着那根已经挺立的大棒，用脸去蹭了蹭，然后小声说：“我要下口吞了哦。”  
蓝海洋还没来得及回应，就感觉自己命根被莫长汀温暖的口腔含住了。他惊叹了一声，继续下意识地伸手去抓莫长汀的头发。结果嘴上正在用功的莫长汀囫囵地发出声音：“师兄，不、不要抓，你、扶着车座……”  
蓝海洋乖乖拿手去捏住旁边的椅背，莫长汀还在低头一吞一吐，并发出仿佛是在品尝什么绝品的声音。一时间蓝海洋心中无数的想法仿佛打起了架，有点尴尬，又有点享受，不想表现出太满足，但又无法控制自己的本能，这纠结的心情随着自己命门被吞噬的越来越快、越来越深，而变成一阵阵畅快的呻吟，或许还有夹杂着指甲划过皮座椅的声音。  
“我……长汀……行了，让、开、我要射……”蓝海洋艰难地吐出一个断层的句子。说完拿手去推开莫长汀，然后想要抓住自己的宝贝。  
然而莫长汀并没有躲开，而是干脆也抓住了蓝海洋握紧的手，随着他的颤动抖动着，直到涌出的液体淋到自己脸上。  
蓝海洋吃惊地看着莫长汀，看到属于自己的液体出现在他漂亮的脸颊，一时间脑袋空空，好一会儿才要伸手从后座拿纸巾盒过来。  
“对不起……师兄，可能你车座被我弄得有点……”莫长汀抬头看着他，无辜的眼睛在夜色里闪着光。  
“这时候说什么车座啊……”蓝海洋一时咋舌，“你真的不用这样的……”  
“师兄，这时候就不要说这些煞风景的了。”莫长汀眯着眼睛歪嘴笑了笑，露出一边的酒窝，“我说了，我喜欢它。”  
蓝海洋伸长的手总算抓到了纸巾盒，然后他递给莫长汀，后者很自然的抽纸，把自己也解决了一下。  
蓝海洋全程都是一巴掌捂住脸，简直不知道自己到底又是干了什么。

处理干净后，莫长汀给蓝海洋小心地套好裤子，拉好拉链，然后说：“还有很多可以玩的啊师兄，我说了，我会帮你运动的。”说完他整个人又跪在座椅上，像蛇一样环绕住蓝海洋的脖子，身体紧紧贴着，恨不得想要合二为一似的。   
“我就是有这么喜欢你啊，师兄。”莫长汀朝着蓝海洋耳朵吹气，“我真的，就是有这么喜欢你。”  
蓝海洋听着，眨了眨眼睛，抬起手去拍莫长汀的后背，“嗯，我知道了，我知道了，谢谢你喜欢我。我也……喜欢你，非常喜欢。”

“那就不要再说‘没什么是永远的’好不好？会有东西是永远的，丢弃不掉的，一定会的。”莫长汀说完，就这样拥抱着蓝海洋，满足的闭上眼睛。


End file.
